


Winchester Mornings

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Motels, Waffles, bathroom trouble, just something fluffy, little pranks, singing in the impala, tuesday!, unimpressed health nut sam, waffles win any argument, you've got the best order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the everyday struggle of dealing with your brothers in a motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little thing I wrote up after re-watching Mystery Spot. I could watch that over and over again! 
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural, its characters or you ... but I do have the Angel Tablet._

You folded up your blanket, put it on the couch, and heaved a long sigh. It was the most uncomfortable night’s sleep you had had but, your options were limited, when your two brothers crashed on the motel beds before you got a chance to call ‘dibs’. It wasn’t their fault anyway. You were all relatively exhausted from the ride into town. 

You intertwined your fingers and stretched them above your head. There were a few little pops in your bones but those were to be expected with the lifestyle. You could hear the motel tap running in the bathroom and a loud gurgling from inside. Yep, that was Dean, without a doubt. His brushing routine could never be complete without making noise. You had seen Sam walk into the bathroom after he woke you up and he hadn’t left since.

You looked at the clock by the door and wondered how much longer the two would take to get ready. You would have waited until they were done but a grumble from your empty stomach demanded otherwise.

Walking across the room, you entered the bathroom – and boy was it cramped! 

You could barely see the mirror what with Sam’s tall shoulders and Dean’s head held high. They were standing shoulder to shoulder and you needed to get to your toothbrush from your little bag on the sink. 

There was a second rumble from your stomach and you dived into the middle of the men, nudging Dean and Sam to get what you required. 

“Move!” You ordered playfully as you tried to grab the purple bag. “I can’t get my toothbrush!”

“Hey, watch it.” Sam groaned as he smacked the side of the bathroom wall and regained his balance. Squeezed into the middle of, you finally took hold of the bag and began rummaging through it.

“It’s Dean’s fault.” You told Sam and noticed the glare shot from your eldest brother to the right. 

As you fussed over the bag with your head down, Sam lifted the tube of toothpaste and stared at the mess it had become. Dean caught Sam’s eye and raised his eyebrows with a cheeky smile. 

“Got it!” You cried with triumph as you lifted your hand in the air while hitting Sam’s nose in the process. Sam groaned in pain as his nose throbbed and you looked at him apologetically,

“Sorry, Sammy.” 

Sam waved off the apology and you turned to the sink once again. You looked at the toothpaste tube and frowned.

“Damn it, Dean.”

Dean finally spat out the mouthwash in the sink and shrugged his shoulders as he inspected his pearly white teeth in the mirror.

“What?” he wondered.

“This makes my skin crawl. I could swear that I put a second tube of toothpaste in the shopping cart when we got this. What happened to it?”

Sam nudged you over so he could take the bottle of mouthwash and answered your question.

“You did. But the cashier was hot and thought that Dean was getting it for his girlfriend, so he took it out.” he explained. You looked at Dean for a further explanation but all he did was defend his actions.

“I had priorities.” He told them. You rolled your eyes, since it was a typical Dean-move, and smiled at him.

“Okay, but the next time I see a hot guy at the register, I’m ditching your pie.”

After a little banter, Dean left the bathroom after he had finished winking at himself in the mirror, leaving you and Sam to your own personal grooming. You gurgled the mouthwash, similar to Dean, as Sam dried his face with a towel before leaving. 

Spitting out the liquid, you locked the door and took a quick shower. You didn’t take too long and, the moment the showerhead switched off, you heard a knocking on the door. 

“(Y/n), we’re going to head out now.” Sam told you.

“We’ll get you something on the way.” Dean added.

_Whoa! What?! They couldn’t leave you behind!_

“Wait!” You called back, hoping that they’d heard. You slipped on your shirt and bolted out of the bathroom. 

You saw the door to the motel just close and scrambled for your shoes. Your heart leapt into your throat when you heard the Impala’s engine start up. Looking around the room, you frantically searched for your phone and wallet. Finally grabbing the two items and putting on your shoes, you opened the motel door and ran outside, careless of your bed hair.

“No, Dean! Wait!” You shouted, expecting to see the Impala driving off.

“Looking sharp, angel cake.” Dean’s voice complimented from below. He was standing with Sam by the car wearing a smirk while Sam chuckled with amusement.

“You jerks!” You insulted with a laugh from the top, quite relieved that they hadn’t abandoned you before breakfast.

“Yeah, we love you too.” Dean beamed.

Now that you were already outside, you didn’t really see the point of returning back into the motel to fix your hair. You could do it on the way into town. Climbing into the backseat, you pulled out a black cosmetic bag (or your ‘Beauty Drama Bag’ as Dean put it) from under the driver’s seat and began to fix your hair. 

As Dean drove, he blasted the radio and sang to the tune of ‘Another One Bites The Dust’ as it played. Sam started his research on his phone while you bopped your head to the beat in the back.

_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

“ _Out of the doorway the bullets rip, to the sound of the beat!_ ” You sang as you tipped your head from side to side. 

Your hands were holding your (h/c) hair up in a ponytail until you fastened a hair-tie around it, creating a messy up-do. You pulled out a few strands in the front and leaned forward to check yourself out in the rear-view mirror – still singing. 

You didn’t have the best voice in the car but it somehow harmonised with Dean’s vocals so Sam’s ears wouldn’t bleed. 

“I won’t need coffee with you two singing like this, will I?” Sam wondered with a smile. 

“ _Another one bites the dust!_ ” You recited and pointed to Dean for the next line.

“ _And another one gone!_ ” Dean sang.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Sam chuckled. 

After a performing to a one-man audience, you and Dean hummed the rest of the way – mostly because your throats were dry and you were both in desperate need of a drink. You sunk back into your seat and stared out the window, thinking about the day ahead: breakfast and then back to the family business. 

Just another Winchester morning.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Mystery Spot again and I had to put up a part 2 to this!

Dean parked his Baby in the parking lot and the three of you stepped out and into a small café. The sun was peering over the horizon and there was a cool breeze that whipped around you. Usually, you despised waking up early but your brothers weren’t taking your ‘no’ for an answer this morning. So, removed from the surprisingly comfortable motel bed, you now stood in front of a little town café. 

It was relatively quiet with a few locals buzzing about and the smell of coffee brewing in the air. You followed Dean and Sam inside and spotted an empty table by the window. Running forward, you called shotgun on the spot beside the window while Dean took the seat opposite and Sam merely chuckled at the childish behaviour and filed in beside you. 

“Alright!” Dean chuckled as he looked up at the menu, “Pig In A Poke.”

“Do you even know what that is?” Sam questioned with a hint of smugness in his voice while you rolled your eyes.

“Seriously? You’re gonna eat lunch for breakfast?” You asked. Dean’s grin was wider than it should have been when the waitress approached.

“You three ready?” The woman asked.

“I’ll have the special, a side of bacon and coffee.” Dean replied. The waitress nodded and looked at Sam for his answer.

“Make that two coffees and a short stack.” Sam added and turned to you.

“Can I have pancakes with maple – no – strawberry syrup topped with whipped cream? Two chocolate waffles? Oh, and a mango smoothie!” You ordered.

The waitress scribbled your order on the paper she was holding and disappeared into the kitchen. You stretched your arms above your head and frowned when you noticed your brothers with mouths agape.

“What?” 

“Okay, how is that any better than what I got?” Dean asked and you shrugged.

“It’s not my fault. I have an odd sweet tooth today.” You replied. Dean opened his mouth to retort but his attention was quickly directed to a young woman who entered to purchase coffee at the register, which only made you roll your eyes. 

“(Y/n), you need to eat something that’s actually got nutrition.” Sam preached, like the good brother he was. “Not something that’ll just make you hyperactive.”

“But the sweet stuff keeps me filled for a long time. It’s almost better than a burger.” You argued. 

Obviously, Sam wasn’t buying any of it and squinted sternly. His brown eyes, which were so gentle, quickly became unnerving.

“Alright, fine.” You sighed with a frown, “I’ll get a salad or something. Happy now?”

Sam deadpanned for another few seconds before showing off his dimples with smile and batted his eyelashes.

“The happiest brother in the world.” He said.

“You’re annoying.” You pouted and threw a menu brochure at Sam’s face. Dean may have been scoping the place for coffee-ordering-hot-chicks but his ears were on his siblings.

“At least Bobby’s not here.” Dean said to you. “The last time you said you wanted a donut for breakfast, he locked you in the Panic Room with tofu.”

“Uh – Dean? That wasn’t (Y/n). That was you.” Sam reminded with a squint and small laugh. Dean turned to face the pair and nodded with a smile as the memory resurfaced.

“Oh, yeah. Good times.”

When the waitress returned with your breakfast, you kindly requested to exchange your order for a salad but Sam interjected and allowed for you keep the waffles. A smashed bottle of hot sauce later, the three Winchesters were enjoying their meals and discussing their latest case. 

You finished your salad and waffles in no time but you were still craving something sweet and you still had no idea why. 

“(Y/n), I said two chocolate waffles not five!” Sam groaned when the waitress returned with a fresh plate for you. You packed your mouth with the sweet delicacy and waved Sam’s comment off.

“Dude, I’m not a kid.” You said rather unintelligibly. 

“She’s got a point.” Dean agreed, pointing his fork at you. “Man, you gotta chill.”

Sam shook his head with a smile, “You two are unbelievable.” 

You swallowed the waffles and gasped as a brilliant thought came into your mind.

“There should be a restaurant that serves just desserts for breakfast, lunch and dinner.” You told the boys proudly. 

 

_Outside, a small smile played on the Trickster’s face._


End file.
